


Protecting Peter

by MadameBumblebee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Barebacking, Extreme Distress, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Night Terrors, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Overprotective, Overprotective Behavior, Overprotective Yondu Udonta, Overprotectiveness, Pants wetting, Papa Yondu Udonta, Protective, Protective Behavior, Protective Yondu Udonta, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, Young Peter Quill, starlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBumblebee/pseuds/MadameBumblebee
Summary: Young Peter Quill is being abused by one of the Ravagers. Yondu finds out.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Random Ravager, Peter Quill/Yondu Udonta
Comments: 64
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

Peter's been acting awfully strange lately...

The boy's always been timid and easily frightened ever since they'd picked him up, having lost his fierceness rather quickly after learning he was there to stay, but the boy seemed especially fragile and weirdly jumpy the past couple of days...

He normally paid little to no attention to the young Terran, that being easy as the boy finally wised up and stayed out of everyone's way, usually just in his room doing who knows what. He didn't care, just as long as he couldn't see or hear him, but he couldn't help but pick up on it even with their few interactions. The only time they ever really saw each other was at lights out where he would always check on him to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble or trying out another escape attempt.

Sometimes he was awake, sometimes he wasn't. 

When he was awake, he would just sit on the edge of the bed, head dipped as he listened to his music, always looking so uncomfortable and just downright depressing...but recently he's begun to hang out under the bed, usually falling asleep there...he really was a strange kid. He didn't even look comfortable in his sleep either, curled up in a tight ball with a deep frown on his face, shivering from what he imagined to be the unforgiving cold of space.

Seeing him like that really reminded him just how young the boy was.

The first time this happened, he panicked, thinking the little boy really had escaped. He searched the entire ship before returning to his room, pacing back and forth in pure disbelief before flipping the bed over out of pure rage only to discover the young Terran sitting under it, his wide, frightened eyes meeting his furious, red ones. He immediately brought the boy up to his feet, shaking his shoulders while demanding an explanation, the only explanation given being that he "felt safer" under there. Whatever that meant...

He could only assume the boy was acting this way because of what happened about a week prior. He'd eavesdropped on him and his men while they were on one of their drinking sprees. To state it simply, some things had been said...he'd gone on a drunken tangent about the boy, going on about how now that they were stuck with the useless Terran, they might as well just eat him, his men loudly agreeing through heavy laughter. He'd gotten up to take a piss only to find the boy right outside the hall, visibly shaken while they made eye contact.

He barked at the boy to go to his room, the boy immediately fleeing the scene like a bat out of hell. Of course, he was only joking, but he knew Terran weren't exactly the smartest of the bunch so he couldn't blame the boy for taking it seriously. 

He lazily shuffled into the mess hall, deeply sighing to himself upon seeing no sign of Peter anywhere. "KRAGLIN!" he yelled, his first mate almost immediately at his side.

"Yes, cap'n?"

"The boy, where is he?"

"I believe his room, sir. He wasn't here for breakfast or lunch either."

He let out another deep, annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The boy was really pushing his limits. All he asked of the boy was to take decent care of himself and stay out of his way, how hard was it to follow those two painfully simple orders?

He knew the boy was having a difficult time adjusting to his new home, but not eating was unacceptable.

He grabbed a tray and marched his way over to Peter's room, aggressively swinging the door open. Surprisingly, the boy was sitting on his bed this time, a look of terror plastered on his face upon his abrupt entrance. He seemingly relaxed upon seeing it was him, however. Who else had he been expecting? _He really was a strange kid..._

He stomped over and sat next to him on the bed, stabbing a piece of food and holding it up to his mouth, simply ordering, "Eat." 

The boy just stared back in response, mouth slightly agape in obvious shock before weakly stuttering out, "I-I can feed myself..."

He was quick to snap back, "Well, obviously you can't seeing as you haven't shown up for any meals today. So I guess now I'll have to do it for you." He definitely had no real plans on becoming the boy's personal feeder, but he figured telling the boy this would embarrass him into attending meals. And plus, if he were to simply leave the food with the young Terran, he would likely just flush it down the toilet based on his obvious dislike of the food. The boy couldn't afford to miss any meals, he was puny enough as it is.

"Y-Yondu, really, I can-I can eat by myself."

"'Fraid you lost your chance, eat up."

Even despite the clear order, the boy continued to argue, much to his annoyance. "N-No, I d-"

He quickly cut him off, the boy's persistent disobedience making his temper boil over, "BOY! I AIN'T GONNA ARGUE AND I AIN'T GONNA ASK AGAIN."

It seemed like he'd finally gotten his point across as Peter flinched at the harsh words and seemingly opened his mouth without a second thought, cringing as he closed his mouth around the slimy portion.

He continued to force-feed the boy until his face turned green. The tray was only half empty, but he figured he'd had enough. He would get used to the food eventually...

The boy wiped his mouth and dipped his head, avoiding eye contact, clearly humiliated. Now that he was really getting a good look at the boy, he couldn't help but notice how sickly he looked. He had dark rings around his eyes, his once rosy cheeks now a deathly pale. The boy looked like he'd lost a lot of weight too...not that he had much to lose in the first place...just how long had he been skipping meals for?...

"You all right, boy?" he asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

The boy simply nodded in response and crawled under his covers, going deathly still as if he suddenly fell asleep. 

He slowly got up to leave, looking back at the small boy under the covers before shutting off the lights and closing the door.

He couldn't help but pity the tiny Terran, he was clearly having a rough time, why he wasn't exactly sure. He had been going on about his dead mama when they first got him...maybe he was missing her...or perhaps just missing his home in general. Maybe he should get him some toys...sitting in that small, dark room all day with nothing to do but listen to his music couldn't be good for his head. Terrans need something to stimulate their minds, especially the young ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby. 🥺

Peter felt trapped.

It had happened again for the fifth time this week. That _monster_ had barged into his room and did those _things_ to him again. He wasn't sure why he even bothered hiding under the bed, the monster never failed to drag him out.

It started about a few weeks ago, well, at least he assumed so by the number of times he'd slept. It was impossible to tell the time in space, especially since he did nothing but sit in his room, or more accurately, his prison cell all day listening to music, his music being both a comforting and painful reminder of Earth. 

He missed home so much _it hurt._ He missed his bike, he missed his toys, he missed his bed, he missed his backyard, he missed his goldfish, he missed his friends, he missed his mom...but most of all...he missed feeling safe. He missed not having to worry about a large hand creeping into his underwear at night or waking up to a hot tongue on his nape...

He remembered the first incident, the first time it happened...

He had been sitting on the bed, listening to his music, trying to drown out the ear-ringing silence of space when his door slowly creaked open. Even through the pumped-up music, he heard it, his heart beating a thousand miles per minute as a head peered into the room.

He recognized him as one of Yondu's men, the alien being hard to miss by his sheer mass and size. All of the Ravagers were big and scary, but this guy definitely took the cake. He would have looked human if not for his long claws and big, sharp teeth, both fit for a predator.

_Monsterous._

He entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him as he began to slowly approach, his red eyes burning into his, keeping him in place.

The monster crawled on top of him, hovering over him. He hadn't pinned him, but he might as well have, his large hands placed firmly on each side of his head. He will never forget how the large beast brought his hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. He was only able to violently flinch in response, clenching his eyes shut as he let out a small, pathetic whimper. 

Even though his eyes were closed, he could see the horrible smile that grew over the Ravager's face. The man spoke, his voice deep and guttural, " _I ain't never tasted Terran before~_ "

Those few words made his heart stop. He really thought that was it, that he really was about to die, that his recurring nightmare was finally becoming reality.

The few times he saw the other Ravagers, they always threatened to make him their next meal, laughing boisterously as they witnessed his horrified expression. He always told himself that they were only joking as to keep himself from panicking, but there was always that small voice in the back of his mind that told him they weren't. That small voice becoming ear piercingly loud in his sleep, having the same nightmare about being swallowed whole by one of the beasts, awakening in a cold sweat just as his head was about to go under.

And sure enough, it wasn't long before he felt a big, warm, wet tongue on his neck, lapping at his skin, saliva burning like boiling acid.

He kept waiting for the impending teeth that were sure to tear into his flesh, but the teeth never came. The monster instead continuing in his licks, seemingly just tasting him. Hope sparked in his chest, maybe the alien really was just wanting a taste.

This hope didn't last long, however, as the man began to remove his shirt.

At this, his prey instinct finally kicked in and he squirmed out from under the Ravager, making an immediate beeline for the door.

He was overcome with terror as he felt two hands around his ribcage, his grip so tight that he feared he was going to be crushed, nails digging painfully into his skin. The Ravager slammed him back down onto the bed and manhandled him back into the same sprawled out position, now roughly pinning him into the bed. " _We're not done here, you sweet, little fuck,_ " he growled in a dangerously low tone as he ripped his shirt off, claws cutting through the fabric like butter.

His shorts were quick to follow the same fate, then his boxers. 

The Ravager manhandled him once more, forcing his legs wide apart as he panted wildly, drool dripping from his mouth like a true monster. They stayed like that for a few moments, now feeling the tips of his ears burn beet red in pure humiliation as the scary stranger ogled at the most intimate parts of his body.

He remembered his mother's words, how she would always tell him that only she and his doctor should ever see him naked, and he was sure that this monster wasn't either of those things.

The monster began to lap at him again with his freaky tongue, but this time in between his thighs, much to his horror and disgust. 

His fright slowly shifted more into confusion as a warm, fuzzy feeling began to build in his lower belly. His tears that had been threatening to fall seemingly forever won as he burst into tears. Crying not only because of the scary monster but because he didn't know what was going on. The new, foreign feeling overwhelming and frightening him.

The man continued in his relentless tonguing, only pausing and breaking his silence to shush him and reassuringly rub his leg when his crying got too loud.

He couldn't help but find himself wishing the man would stick him in his mouth as he began to involuntarily grind into his face, crying softening and later being replaced with squeaky, high pitched moans.

Suddenly, the feeling reached its peak and he gasped, hips stuttering and feet twitching as he pulled the man's head impossibly closer. The feeling coming in hot, blissful waves before being coldly cut off. 

He laid there for a few moments, desperately attempting to catch his breath before the man moved out from his legs, making him immediately snap back to reality and crawl backward. He went to turn around and jump off the bed when the man grabbed his ankle, pulling him towards himself much to his absolute dread.

Before he could even take a breath, the man pulled him into a deep kiss, tongue slithering down his throat as he spit something warm into his mouth, making him gag and immediately pull away as the monster snickered. He spit whatever it was into his hand and stared at it, it being some whitish, clear fluid he didn't recognize. 

He began to tremble as sobs wracked through his body once more, covering his mouth with his hand while the fluid seeped through his fingers on the other. 

He's never felt so embarrassed.

The monster went on to keep touching him, redressing him and tucking him into bed once he'd finished, exiting just as slowly as he'd entered as if nothing happened. But he didn't leave before giving him a sharp warning, roughly grabbing his chin and forcing eye contact as he softly spoke, " _If you tell anyone about this, I might not settle for just a taste next time,_ " ending his deadly threat by laying a small kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

He sat in the darkness, shivering and softly crying as he held himself, feeling sickeningly hot with nausea.

He didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

He did later go on to attempt to tell Yondu in the foolish hope that he would do something. Looking back now, he couldn't believe his stupidity, but he was desperate after the monster had touched him again, much rougher than the last time, leaving him dizzy, bruised, and bloody. 

He'd stood in the hall, trying to muster up the courage to walk into the room of booming laughter and breaking bottles when Yondu began to speak, loudly exclaiming his plans to "eat the Terran" which he could only assume meant him.

His blood went cold at the realization that Yondu was no different, that all of them were no different.

They were going to do the same things to him that that monster did, that's probably why they were keeping him around in the first place. For whatever reason, he thought Yondu would be different, him being the one who comforted him after he was abducted, loudly coming to his defense when the other Ravagers began to poke and prod at him.

No one was going to rescue him and no one was coming to rescue him. 

He was trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was so tired.

The monster's visits ceased to stop, only becoming more and more frequent and much more painful. He could hardly walk and his whole body stung with the countless cuts, bite marks, and bruises that littered his body. He couldn't even begin to describe the pain he felt on the inside, both physically and emotionally.

He could only hope the other Ravagers would be gentler because right now, he felt like he was on the verge of death.

At least in the beginning, the Ravager's visits were short and usually happened only once a day, but as of late, he didn't feel like he had a moment to himself, the monster barging in at all hours of the day to continue in his invasive touches and horrible name-calling. The man never called him mean names unless he was being defiant, but Peter wished he would. The mean names being much more preferred over the humiliating ones. The monster never called him by his real name, only referring to him as his "pretty pink cutie."

He used to be overtaken with fear and panic when the Ravager touched him, always doing his very best to escape and fighting back with everything he had. Now every time it happened, he went completely numb, seeing as it didn't matter how much he begged, and fought, and cried. It was inevitable. This coping mechanism began following him outside of the sessions, however.

He didn't even feel like listening to his music anymore, the one thing that brought him any joy and any comfort didn't anymore.

The last burst of emotion he felt was a day prior when Yondu swung his door open and sat next to him on the bed, that emotion being fear. He was yet to be touched by the other Ravager's and was nervous about how badly they were going to hurt him. For all he knew, he had it good.

Yondu attempted to force-feed him, visibly angry and annoyed upon him not attending any of their so-called meals. He couldn't go to the mess hall, not only because he could barely move but because he couldn't risk running into his tormentor. Not that he had much of an appetite anyway, he's felt sick to his stomach ever since the first incident and the thought of sinking his teeth down into another piece of warm, green alien flesh disguised as food had his stomach doing flips.

He actually defied him at first, something he was surprised he had the courage to do. But of course, his defiance was proven useless as soon as Yondu raised his voice, immediately making him return to his spineless self as he opened his mouth to be spoon-fed like a baby. He couldn't believe he used to pride himself on being brave. 

Yondu finally stopped which he was grateful for as he felt like throwing it all back up, both because the "food" was disgusting and the fact that he hadn't eaten for days, his body not being used to so much food. They sat in nerve-racking silence as Yondu quietly observed him, nervously awaiting the kiss on the neck or the hand on his inner thigh that was sure to come.

These feared touches, however, never came as Yondu softly asked if he was okay.

He couldn't give him the real answer, let alone open his mouth without bursting into tears so he settled for a simple nod, crawling under the covers as tears he hadn't realized he had been holding in trickled down his cheeks, holding a hand over his mouth to stop the impending sobs. He could only pray that Yondu would take enough pity on him to leave him alone for just one more night.

As the lights turned off and the door closed he softly sobbed, holding himself as he shivered, crying himself to sleep.

He couldn't help but wonder how long he was going to last on this prison ship. He felt like a bunny in a wolves den. If he didn't die from stress or starvation, one of the Ravagers would get him. It was all a matter of what got to him first.

Not that it mattered...not that he cared. There was nothing waiting for him back home with his mother gone and certainly nothing for him here.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the all too familiar jiggle of the doorknob, the sound filling him to the brim with heavy dread. That dread was cut in half, however, when Yondu's head popped through the door instead of the dreaded monster's. 

He began to slowly approach, heavy boots clunking loudly on the floor, breaking through the deadly silence of the room. He outstretched his arm and dropped something onto his lap. He struggled to capture the object, not expecting to be tossed something without warning.

He looked at the object in his grasp and immediately recognized it upon seeing its multi-colored squares. He shifted the cube a couple of times before lifting his head to meet Yondu's gaze.

Yondu spoke, his voice cutting through the silence in the same dramatic fashion as his boots, "You can keep it on the condition that you start attending meals, you don't have to eat it there, but I expect you to eat everything on your tray. You won't ever be any use as scrawny as you are."

He felt happy for the first time in weeks, a small smile creeping over his face as he observed the Rubiks Cube. He had one just like it at home, it was given to him by his mom as a present for his seventh birthday. 

His eyes went glossy as he softly sniffled at the memory. He quickly wiped away a tear with the back of his hand which made Yondu tsk, "There's no need to get so sentimental, it's just a piece of plas-" 

He didn't let Yondu finish as he shot up and tightly hugged his torso, making Yondu step back in surprise. Yondu did nothing at first, but after a few moments, he put a gentle hand on his back and patted his head with the other. 

This by no means meant that Yondu was safe, but he couldn't help himself. He was in dire need of a hug and was so overwhelmed with gratitude that he felt the need to express it.

He finally pulled away after what felt like minutes and wiped away another tear, Yondu's hand not leaving his hair, ruffling it gently.

"All right, all right...get to the mess hall, it's not too late to catch dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter buried himself under the covers in an attempt to drown out the distant racket, fidgeting with his Rubiks Cube to occupy himself as to not let his imagination run wild. 

The Ravagers were on another one of their drinking sprees. Even though none of the other Ravagers have hurt him yet, he couldn't help but tremble in fear at the sound of their deep, booming voices. To him, it was like being lost in foreign woods, stumbling around in pitch-black darkness while a hungry wolf pack howls in the unforeseeable distance.

It was only a matter of time after all.

He couldn't help but trace his fingers over the bite mark on his chest, the wound immediately stinging upon contact. He could only hope that his attacker would stay away tonight, he didn't think he could handle another "visit" from him right now.

At this point, nearly every inch of his body was covered in injuries inflicted by the monster, only excluding the few visible bits of skin on his body, like his face and hands. He practically lived in hoodies and sweatpants, well, if you exclude the times he was forced out of them. Now that they were in deeper space, the ship was impossibly colder. But he actually didn't mind this because the thought of anyone seeing all the marks of abuse, or "love bites," which the Ravager called them, made the tips of his ears burn red in humiliation.

He wasn't sure what the monster was doing to him, but he knew it was embarrassing.

If the other Ravagers were to see, he would become an immediate target. They might even kill him seeing as according to Yondu, he would become a Ravager when he was older. And Ravagers were supposed to be "tough and brutal," the abuse inflicted upon him being a clear sign he wasn't either of those things, deeming him useless, the abuse showing that he couldn't even defend himself, let alone be battle-worthy.

But if being a Ravager meant kidnapping and hurting little boys, maybe it would be best that he just die now.

His eyelids began to grow heavy as he lazily shifted his Rubiks Cube, his body desperate for a chance to sleep.

He had finally relaxed and was about to drift off when his door creaked open, immediately jolting him wide awake, his heart now racing. He had to stifle a cry of terror as a familiar clawed hand rubbed his leg through the covers.

He held his toy close to his chest as the covers were slowly lifted from his body, leaving him exposed. A hand snaked its way into his messy locks as a gravelly voice quietly spoke, sending a violent shiver down his spine, "Hey, cutie...did you miss me?"

He said nothing in response, not even so much as meeting his eyes on the foolish hope that he'd go away. Normally when he was unresponsive, he would get aggressive, but not this time, the male instead cupping a gentle hand under his chin, lifting his head slightly as he littered the side of his face in kisses. 

The Ravager opened his eyes after a few moments, his eyes immediately focusing on the object in his hands. "Hmm? what's this?" the man went to grab it from his hands, this making him panic and immediately scramble out of the monster's grasp, hiding the toy behind his back.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled, now meeting his eyes. He was surprised he had the courage to defy the Ravager. And by the looks of it, he was too.

They stayed like that for seemingly minutes, Peter shaking in fear but not breaking eye contact.

The Ravager's look of surprise melted away not after long, an amused smile plastered across his face, showing his deadly-sharp teeth, making Peter gulp. "I think by now you know I do what I want, _Peter._ Now hand it over."

Peter still stood his ground, but it made no difference seeing as he just snatched it from his hands, holding the toy above his head just out of reach as he attempted to grab it back. "H-Hey! give-give it back!" he squeaked as he began to punch the Ravager as hard as he could, the hits not even phasing the sturdy male.

The monster ignored his pleas as he began to study the cube, holding Peter's head in his other hand so his punches couldn't land. "What the fuck? some kind of toy?..."

"Give it!" he hissed, becoming angrier by the second.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Give it back! It's mine!"

"Sure, just as soon as you answer my question."

Peter continued in his pathetic attempts to retrieve the toy, all failing miserably. He eventually had no choice but to calm down, working himself into exhaustion, catching his breath while the Ravager awaited an answer.

"Yondu did, what does it matter?" he muttered through breaths, rage building as he attempted to reach for the cube once more, shrieking, "Give-Give it back, you asshole!" 

This fierce, new attitude didn't last long, however, as the Ravager roughly grabbed his chin, claws threatening to break his skin. "Yondu, huh?...accepting gifts from other men? _you dirty, little slut._ " And just like that, the Ravager was on top of him, aggressively pinning him to the bed.

He tried his best to bury his face into the bed as best he could, tears threatening to spill as his nose stung from the powerful stench emitting from the Ravager, the stench of copper, the stench of blood. The male always smelled like a slaughterhouse on a hot summer's day, a smell that seemed quite fitting to the towering terror. 

"Really didn't think you had it in you, cutie. _How did it feel when he fucked you? Was he better than me?_ "

"Stop!"

" _Did he make your toes curl?_ "

"Shut up! Stop!"

" _Did he make you cream through your boxers?_ "

"I hate you!"

" _Did he get the pleasure of seeing you naked? Or tasting your orgasms?_ "

"S-Stop..." he sobbed. Even through his tears, he could still make out the man's horrible smile, the Ravager clearly satisfied to see him in such a state of distress.

"Well...you tell _Yondu_ that this is mine," he hissed, cold hand creeping into his sweats and angrily cupping his crotch. " _Every inch of you is mine for life,_ you think Yondu would have been able to see that seeing as I've marked you so clearly...tsk...I guess I have no choice but to make you so dirty even Yondu won't want you." At this the Ravager let him go, hands disappearing out of Peter's vision.

Peter couldn't even imagine how much worse the male could get, and he certainly didn't want to find out. But despite this, Peter couldn't move even with the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his powerful prey instinct. So he just sat there, dripping in a cold sweat as his whole body went numb from pure terror.

The male took out his cock and held it in his hand, grabbing Peter's wrist with the other as he purred, " _Touch it. This will be going inside you~"_

Peter held his wrist back as he stared on in horror, the man was huge. He would rather die than touch it, just looking at it made him want to throw up. It was veiny and dripping some foreign fluid and he could practically feel the unnatural amount of heat coming off it, it looked nothing like his own.

There was no way Peter could take it in, even the monster's fingers were enough to make him pass out, there was no way, he would really die this time.

He was suddenly filled with an unknown strength as he ripped away from his attacker's grasp and bolted towards the exit, this time no claws digging into his skin as he threw the door open and scrambled out, booking it down the hall as he heard the Ravager loudly curse from his room along with heavy boots.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of July? 🎉

Peter had never run so fast in his entire life. He was running _for_ his life after all.

He didn't even know where he was going, but he figured anywhere where that monster was not would do. Right now he was running down a long, narrow hallway, footsteps loudly echoing on account of the metal walls. He didn't hear the monster's heavy footsteps anymore, but he didn't dare look.

He finally neared the end of the hall and felt his heart immediately sink upon realizing where he was, he was currently standing in the doorway of a room full of Ravagers, very, **_very_ **drunk Ravagers. His senses were too overwhelmed with terror to hear the oncoming commotion. None of the Ravagers had seemed to have noticed him yet, and he wanted it to stay that way so he turned around, ready to find somewhere to hide when his attacker sprinted into view from a connecting hall, nearly slipping from how fast he'd been going.

They both seemed to freeze as they saw each other, the male letting out a low growl before charging towards him at top speed. He jerked his head in every direction in pure panic, desperate for an exit, a vent, anything.

It was a dead end.

So without even thinking, he bolted into the room of rowdy Ravagers, tripping over himself in the process until he collapsed into the middle of the room, crawling backward on his back before managing to stand up.

The whole room seemed to quiet upon the unexpected intrusion, a circle now cleared up around him for the onlookers to see what was happening. Just as he stood up the monster entered the room, taking a few steps in before standing in place, visibly furious that his prey had escaped him.

After a few moments, the Ravager began to walk towards Peter, a strong hint of menace lacing each step. But he froze in place just as quickly as he'd started upon a booming voice that silenced the surrounding Ravagers, " **What in the hell is goin' on here?** "

Peter didn't dare make a peep as he stood there, not even so much as glancing in the direction of the unmistakable voice, a violent tremble shaking him to his core as he struggled to relearn how to breathe. His abuser did though, answering the question with great malice, " ** _The little brat stole my fucking gun, nearly shot me!_** "

Peter's fear somehow managed to heighten at the quick lie. The other Ravagers had no reason not to believe their fellow Ravager, not to even mention the majority of the Ravager's seeming dislike of Peter and just humans in general. 

He could practically feel the whole room about to turn on him when Yondu finally revealed his location as he stepped out from the crowd to Peter's right. "That true, boy?" he questioned softly, not a trace of accusation or anger in his voice.

He scrambled to answer, failing miserably to get out a clear sentence, "I-no, he-I just-"

He was cut off from his panicked gibberish when the monster spoke, " _Just give me the little bastard, I promise not to kill him, just teach him a l-_ "

The monster was interrupted in the same fashion he interrupted Peter, this time much louder, " **I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU A GOD DAMN THING.** _ **I wouldn't be too proud of this if it's true if I were you, seeing as you nearly got taken out by a youngin' Terran boy barely a few feet off the ground with your own gun.**_ " This shutting the Ravager up immediately, the other Ravagers responding in light laughter.

Yondu immediately calmed and kneeled down to Peter's level, repeating nearly the same question, "What happened, boy?"

He replied in the same broken sentences, a pathetic whimper escaping him as a heavy lump grew in his throat, hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His attacker stood deathly still as he listened, visibly becoming more enraged by the second before piping up once more, " _Enough of this,_ " he growled out before quickly stomping towards Peter, quick enough to get mere feet away from him before Yondu whistled, threatening him with his arrow.

But it was too late.

Peter's arms went stiff at his sides, fists clenched as his knees rubbed against each other from the hot, uncomfortable liquid soaking his lower half, now shaking so hard his legs threatened to buckle. 

A wave of silence washed over the room as Peter let out a shaky breath, his whole body burning in some of the worst humiliation he's ever experienced in his entire life, making him want to drop dead now more than ever. 

After what felt like hours but was likely only a few seconds, he forced his eyes shut and ran out of the room, the monster so eager to have him before letting him slip right past. 

He somehow managed to make it back to his room without opening his eyes, running as fast as his legs could carry him the whole way, ignoring the sickeningly sticky wetness between his thighs. He slammed the door shut and let his back slide down the door until he reached the freezing cold metallic floor, holding his head between his knees as he held himself, letting out loud, horrible sobs.

He forced himself to his feet after crying himself dry, now with a pounding headache so strong, it made him nauseous. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out a fresh pair of sweats, letting his drenched bottoms fall to the ground as he slipped on the new ones. He knew better than to not shower, but he honestly couldn't stand to be alone with his embarrassment for even a second longer.

He crawled onto the bed and felt his heart crack even deeper upon noticing his new favorite toy was now missing, his _only_ toy. The monster must have taken it with him, undoubtedly just to make him suffer, to punish him for his disobedience.

Was he not suffering enough? Was he not hurt enough? Why him?...

His mother always told him that if you do good, good will come back to you, but if that were true...why was his life going in such an endless downward spiral? and why would his mother have died in the way she did? a woman who lived her life helping others with a rosy-cheeked smile becoming a sickly, white shell of what she used to be, her death drawed out to countless months of pain.

Maybe he was destined to suffer the same fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Fourth of July! 🧨🎆🎇 Almost at 1,000 hits, I can't believe it, I'm super stoked! Thanks to everyone who's stuck around and supported this story, either by commenting, leaving kudos, or just reading. You're the best!

Peter awoke to one of the worst headaches he's ever experienced, his head pounding, feeling like it would explode any second.

He groggily rubbed his eyes and forced himself out from under the covers, dangling his feet off the side of the bed for a few moments before slowly dropping one foot to the ground, flinching upon touching the freezing floor before setting both feet down and shuffling towards the bathroom.

A shower would make him feel better, not to mention probably smell better. He probably reeked of sweat and urine because of the past day's events. Peter quickly shooed away the thought, doing his best not to think of the horrible memory that would likely follow him around for the rest of his life.

He made it into his cell's tiny bathroom, a room only consisting of a shower, a toilet, and a sink. No mirror, but he figured that was probably for the best. Seeing how quickly he was deteriorating over time would just make him feel worse. He couldn't even imagine how terrible he looked right now, he didn't want to.

He knew very well that by showering he was probably missing breakfast, but he didn't care seeing as he had no reason to attend meals now that his toy was gone. Even if he still did have his toy...there was no way he could show his face to any of them ever again, not even because of the utter embarrassment but because they would probably beat him senseless, if not kill him. He absentmindedly rubbed his ribcage as he wondered how much longer he could go without eating. 

He began to slowly remove his clothes, letting his sweats slip off his legs before stepping in the shower and turning on the warm water. He wanted nothing more than to switch the water to near boiling as he would at home, but he refrained from doing so as to not reopen any of his healing wounds, the lukewarm water already hot enough to make the injuries sting.

Minutes passed as he simply stood there, head raised and eyes closed, simply enjoying the sensation of the water, the only Earthly pleasure on this Hell ship. He struggled to stay awake, swaying slightly. He was so out of it in fact, that he didn't notice his bedroom door opening or the bathroom door.

He was abruptly pulled from his sleep-like state when the shower curtain was pulled back, eyes snapping open while his heart began to painfully pound in his chest. Before he could even make out the culprit, he was pinned against the shower wall, making immediate eye contact with those dreaded, hungry, red eyes that haunted him every day and in his dreams.

" _Yondu warned me to keep away from you, but I just couldn't stay away,_ " he muttered huskily before crashing his lips against his, the kiss not lasting as long as he'd probably hoped as Peter kneed the monster in the crotch, taking the opportunity to slip out of his grasp and lunge for the door handle.

He actually managed to get the door open, but before he could take one step out the door he was picked up and brought back inside, the beast loudly kicking the door back shut before slamming them both on the ground, the Ravager's immense weight crushing Peter's tiny frame.

He was now in full panic mode as he began to flail his limbs, desperately struggling to escape. The male was having none of this though as he pinned him to the floor, successfully making his arms and legs immobile. " _ **STOP FUCKING STRUGGLING,**_ " he hissed as he showed his deadly teeth.

But Peter wasn't done, spitting into the man's face, this action immediately being met with a skull-shattering punch that did his headache no favors. He went deathly limp as he saw stars, shakily exhaling what little air was left in his lungs.

The Ravager spoke once more, the volume hurting his now sensitive ears, " **I don't want to hurt you, but you're giving me no choice.** "

Peter replied with a soft whimper, the monster's voice softening as he continued, "I know you're scared, just relax. _I promise to make it good for you,_ " he finished by lovingly stroking the side of Peter's face, making him flinch with the expectation of another blow to the head.

The male took a few moments to rub Peter's wet, exposed torso in anticipation before gently lifting him and turning him around, positioning him to be on all fours only to have Peter's arms immediately collapse and head crash onto the floor from the pain that drew him weak, letting out a sharp, pained cry which resulted in the Ravager shushing him and rubbing up and down his thigh in what he imagined was supposed to be comforting reassurance.

He wasted no time in entering one of his thick, long digits. Slowly pushing it all the way inside until taking it back out and repeating the same action. This making Peter hyperventilate by the sudden intrusion, the little bit of pressure from the finger forming a heavy, suffocating weight in his belly.

The monster entered another one of his fingers, repeating the same motions with a hint of hungry urgency. Peter threw his arms around in a desperate attempt to find something to hang on to only to find nothing in sight, forcing him to claw and grip at the floor from the new kind of pain, the worst kind of pain.

"You know, that was quite the stunt you pulled yesterday," he began, thrusting in a few more times before continuing, " _You almost got me in some serious trouble,_ " he ended with a slight venom in his voice, giving a particularly rough thrust that made Peter squeak.

" ** _STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP,_** " he cried, breaking down into sobs upon the last plea.

"Shhhhhh...calm down, just relax, breathe..." the monster lulled, rubbing his other hand up and down his back in a failed attempt to comfort him.

He continued in his pained cries, audibly continuing in his struggle to take proper breaths. The man didn't stop in his attempts to calm him, Peter just wished he would shut up. "I'm not even half-way in, my pretty pink cutie. I even cut my nails for you, you're too stiff, just go limp, I got you."

Peter obviously didn't listen, not that he had much of a choice, he couldn't just stop having a panic attack. But the monster continued on anyways, seemingly excited to escalate things, his lust-induced drool dripping onto Peter's neck as the male practically laid on top of him, hovering slightly as to not completely crush him.

The horrible intrusion seemed to become faster and rougher by the second with no implication of stopping, his insides now burning, the pain becoming quickly unbearable. 

" _P-Please stop, please..._ " he weakly begged, the Ravager staying silent and continuing in his abuse, giving no sign that he heard him until abruptly speaking.

" _Beg me to go harder and I'll stop._ "

Under normal circumstances, Peter would absolutely refuse, but right now he couldn't even form a single thought and his body was in full survival mode, willing to do anything to just make it stop.

" _H-Harder, p-please,_ " he quietly whimpered, his voice audibly hoarse and ready to give out.

But this seemed to satisfy the male as he suddenly let out a loud grunt before twisting his fingers and roughly pushing up impossibly deeper inside him, his other hand now clasped firmly on his chest, nails digging angrily into his now reddened, delicate skin.

The Ravager hit something inside him that made him see stars for the second time that night.

Whatever the man did made his pain immediately transform into intense pleasure, now clawing the floor so hard a few of his nails broke, loudly yelling, " **FUCK!** " as he held on for dear life.

Before he knew it, it was over.

The Ravager's fingers slowly leaving his body as he lied limp on the floor, gasping for air.

And before he knew it, it was starting again.

He was carefully lifted from the floor, the male now grasping him in a hug-like hold in his powerful arms, holding him in a way where Peter's legs were almost above his head.

It was like the fingers times ten, both in size and speed, the man loudly moaning in his ear as he carelessly ground into him at a greedy pace, claws now fully submerged in his skin. Hot, fresh blood trickling down the drain in the middle of the room.

He doesn't remember much after that, his body and mind going completely numb in his body's final attempt at saving itself.

The man cleaned him up when he was finished, tenderly giving Peter the shower he was stolen from before tucking him into bed, cuddling him through the covers while he whispered sweet nothings and praises, staying with him for what almost had to be the whole day before promptly leaving Peter to pick up his broken pieces.

As soon as what Peter had to assume was the devil himself left, he scrambled to the toilet, throwing up what felt like gallons of stomach acid, his throat now matching the excruciating burning sensation he felt all over his body.

He was completely and utterly broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Yondu rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, stifling a yawn as he slowly made his way down the seemingly endless corridor. It had been an extra-long day and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but he just couldn't. He tried, he really did, but something in his mind wouldn't stop nagging him to check up on Peter. He tried to fight against it, telling himself that the boy was fine, that he wasn't going anywhere, that he was sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed, but the foreign voice in his head eventually won.

He was mere feet away from Peter's door when he couldn't help but scoff at himself, he was being absolutely ridiculous. What was he, the boy's mother now? He wasn't sure why he'd started to worry so much for the boy lately, he had to assume it was because of the incident a few days prior when that idiot, _Reydon_ , had accused the boy of trying to kill him.

He knew right off the bat that it was a lie, both because he'd heard so many in his years as captain that he was able to distinguish them from the truth and also because of the fact that Peter didn't even have the guts to look any of his men in the eye, let alone try to murder one. 

Hell, the boy even wet himself just from a couple of loud stomps headed his way. What likely happened was the boy accidentally bumped into him, which then resulted in Reydon, always feeling the need to prove himself as the biggest man in the room, chasing him through the halls to frighten him, to get a kick out of the little boy's terror of him.

Despite Peter coming out seemingly unharmed, Reydon definitely got a few harsh words thrown his way, Yondu giving him strict orders to leave the poor boy alone.

He didn't know why he even allowed him to stay with his crew. He was easily one of the toughest, but he caused a great majority of the pointless fights on board, the fights usually ending in him punching someone into the wall as the rest of the crew cheered him on, Yondu then having to break up the fights so they could focus on fighting the real enemy.

He had just started shuffling back to his room when he heard a small cry, a cry barely within earshot. Despite the noise being so tiny, it was obvious that whatever it was coming from was distressed. So he froze, awaiting another sound. 

Another cry was heard, somehow even quieter than the last.

This was more than enough to get his legs moving in the direction of Peter's door, his hand hovering over the door handle as awaited another noise, needing confirmation that it wasn't just his sleep-deprived mind making him hear things.

Sure enough, not a second later another cry was heard, this time much clearer, "S-Stop...you're hurting me!"

The voice sounded broken, desperate.

Peter.

The door nearly shattered from the sheer force of Yondu kicking it open with his boot. He soaked in the scene in front of him and what he saw made his blue skin turn red.

There was Peter in Reydon's lap, pants around his ankles, violently trembling as Reydon's head was buried in the crook of his neck along with his hands which were buried in between his thighs.

Peter's eyes met his for a brief moment and even though his eyes were filled to the brink with tears, he could still see his fear.

Everything went blank for a couple of seconds. The next thing he knew, he had Reydon pinned against the wall, hand clasped dangerously tight around his throat. He had about a million different things he wanted to say at that moment, but with his mind and heart racing about a million miles per second all he could conjure up was, " **WHY?** "

The other male only spit in his face in response, earning him a skull-shattering blow to the nose. " **EXPLAIN YOURSELF,** " he demanded, jabbing the other in the face once more before giving him a chance to speak. 

A part of him knew what was going on, he shouldn't be so naive, but the other part of him deeply wanted to be wrong, wanted this to be some sort of fucked up misunderstanding.

Reydon coughed up some fresh blood before managing to talk, his voice smug, "You said it yourself captain, the boy's useless, I was just giving him _some use_. You should've seen the way he squirmed on my-" Yondu hit him once more before he got the pleasure of finishing the sentence, this time sending a few of his sharp teeth flying across the room.

He whirled back in response, headbutting Yondu, causing him to lose the upper hand long enough for Reydon to pin him to the ground, crushing him with his weight.

" _Like you haven't done it, keeping the boy for your own sick pleasure instead of handing him over like you were supposed to, you don't fool me, Udonta._ "

He managed to hit Yondu with three consecutive blows before he caught his fists with his hands, both now struggling for dominance.

He got a short glimpse of Peter who was now huddled on the floor, sobbing into his shaky hands, looking the smallest he ever has. He was overcome with a powerful rage knowing the man on top of him was responsible for it.

In that moment he found the strength to flip the Ravager onto his back, Yondu getting to watch in delight at the shock that spread across his face before his fist connected with it, knowing the bastard never knew defeat in a fight.

Another hit landed, and then another, and then another.

He had lost track of how many times he had assaulted him at this point, he didn't care, he wasn't satisfied.

"C-Captain? What...what the fuck is going on?" 

He landed one more hit before he looked up to see Kraglin standing in the doorway, clearly surprised at the grotesque scene.

He pulled himself off the ground, now standing at his full height as he gazed down at his blood-soaked fist, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before spitting on the puddle of blood oatmeal that used to be Reydon. The fucker was still alive, just barely. 

"Kraglin, take the boy," he ordered through labored breaths.

Kraglin gave a small nod and quickly scooped up the boy before running out of the room.

He didn't want the boy to see this, he was probably traumatized enough for one day.

He whistled once and it was all over, lazily retrieving the arrow from Reydon's skull, a large piece of brain stuck at the end. He would have just done this right away, probably should have done this right away, but he wanted the monster to suffer, he felt he didn't deserve the quick death his arrow gave.

As he stood over his body the cloud of blood-thirsty fury left his mind, giving him a moment of clarity.

Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAAAAAAAY. This is long overdue and I apologize. I really do love to write, I don't know why I never seem to. o_o

His feet were barely touching the floor as he sprinted towards the infirmary, just as he was within view of the door, Kraglin stepped out, looking shaken up and worried. He skidded to a sharp halt in front of him. "How...how is he? Is he okay? How bad is he hurt?" It felt like he couldn't talk fast enough.

Kraglin stayed silent for a few moments, removing his bloody, rubber gloves and wiping the sweat off his brow, both seemingly short on breath. "Captain, I...I'm not used to dealin' with these kinds of situations, these types of, uh, injuries. I patched him up the best I could, the bleedin' has stopped but..." Kraglin trailed off, a hint of sadness in his voice as he continued, “I...I can’t get him to stop crying, he’s hurtin’ bad. I don't-...” 

He began to trail off once more, giving up on whatever he was trying to say with a shrug.

Yondu let out a shaky exhale through his nose before hurrying past Kraglin, firmly squeezing Kraglin's shoulder as he walked past and through the curtain.

As expected, there was Peter on the medical table, hugging his knees as he quietly sobbed, shivering.

He was taken aback by how horrible he looked. He was covered to the brim with blood-soaked bandages, his only visible skin full of painful-looking marks and his hair drenched in sweat.

What should he say? What could he say? What the hell could he possibly do to help? He was a captain to abunch of thieven' brutes for crying out loud, he knew nothing when it came to comforting hurt kids. And it's not like this was some small thing either, this was major. 

He couldn't imagine what the poor boy was going through right now, and he would be lying if he said his heart wasn't breaking for him. 

This was all his fault. How could he not have known? A captain that doesn't know what's going on on his own ship, shouldn't be captain at all. 

One of the first things he had told Peter after abducting him was a promise, a promise to protect him from his men. He remembered it like it was yesterday, his men all huddled together in the main controls room, awaiting in anticipation for the arrival of a certain, little Terran boy. It had been exciting for them, never having actually seen a Terran. 

Once he appeared, all attention was immediately on him, the poor thing not even getting a chance to take in his surroundings before his men started throwing him around like he was some new toy, poking and prodding at him. Yondu had to practically rip his men off the obviously frightened little boy, Peter immediately bolting out of the room in terror the moment he was set free.

Yondu had found him an hour later in one of the small generator rooms, huddled in the corner with his face in his hands, sobbing in the same fashion he was now.

He desperately begged to go home through his tears, his voice almost quiet as he did so as if he was afraid of being heard. Despite the sad scene, Yondu firmly refused.

He continued to beg, even clinging to Yondu's jacket as he did so. He wouldn't stop despite Yondu's clear refusal, leading to him eventually snapping and shouting at the teary eyed boy, much, much harsher than he had intended.

He'll never forget the look on his face.

He'll never forget how his hands slowly crumpled off his jacket and retreated to his sides, or how his eyes widened before filling with more tears, the way he flinched, how he went dead silent as he came to terms with the fact that his fate had been sealed.

It made even a cold hearted bastard like him feel bad, something he can't ever recall feeling about anything he's done.

He ended up crouching down to his level and taking his soft, little hands in his much larger, scarred ones. It was then he calmly promised him that he would protect him from his crew, that no harm would come to him on his ship.

What a lie that was.

He definitely didn't expect much from his crew morally speaking, you had to have no morals in order to live this type of life. His men were murderers, theives, savages. But child rapists?...No, never. This was definitely a whole new level of low, even for monsters like them.

He reached a hesitant hand out to Peter, gently touching his shoulder as he called out his name in the softest tone he could muster. Despite his tenderness, Peter violently flinched, his sobs now becoming more broken and heart wrenching than the last.

It made him experience a feeling of helplessness like he never has before. 

So he just stood there and stared down at the boy as he cried in pain, unblinking, hands frozen as they hovered above him, completely unsure on whether to try and touch him again or keep his hands to himself.

He probably would've stayed like that for hours if Kraglin hadn't stepped in and kicked him out.

He stood outside the curtain as he listened to the boy's desperate, panicked pleas for the pain to stop, Kraglin audibly doing his best to calm him down and comfort him, but he was just as unsure as him. Neither men were qualified to deal with this type of situation, and neither ever thought they would have to.


End file.
